


Headspace

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Abuse, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Fill for the TF Kink meme over on Livejournal. 
Prowl sitting in on a post Institute trial, waiting for Chromedome's crime against him to be convicted.Thinks back on the night it happened.





	

Prowl sat among the crowd, watching the trial go on. It was a long affair, of course, since each of the Institute's mnemosurgeons had to go on separately. Some of them might have been monsters, but there were a few who really had only been listening to their superior officers, and hadn't done anything too questionable. Of course, that also meant they might be able to clear a few names and enlist some mnemosurgeons in their special ops units... but that was just a side benefit. A coincidence. 

And there he was, orange visor bright and clear, even as he pressed his face plate to the closed hand of the tiny bot following him. They stayed like that for ages, the seconds crawling by as Prowl's optics bored holes in the back of little Rewind's head. It had only been a second, nearly two, according to his internal tick rate, but that just meant Prowl had to go make sure that was adjusted for. 

That had been -forever- and he wouldn't let anyone convince him otherwise. 

Regardless, now his handsome partner sat in the defendant's chair, where a court sanctioned mnemosurgeon would sift through his head, with his consent. They'd find each and every instance of having used his special, mind altering gifts, each time he'd tampered with memories or stolen information from someone, present it to the presiding judge and let them field the decision on whether it was all within the system. 

It was an awful thing, of course, and everyone in the room was getting tired since this was already the ninth one... but Prowl felt his lips curl upwards into the barest hint of a smile. Finally, that stupid sexy slaghead would get his just desserts... 

~~

"Excuse Me? You realize that's a pretty intensely illegal thing to do. That was a defining moment of your life, Prowl." 

He wasn't used to this tone from his partner. Well, ex-partner. He didn't think he liked it. What he liked even less was the way Tumbler eyed him like a common criminal. That, and kept glancing back towards his room, where the infuriating know it all was still recharging. Sure, he'd come in the middle of the night, but he was doing the bot a favor. No one needed to know that Prowl had paid him a visit, after all. 

"You want a modification? Go through the official channels, get yourself evaluated and see if they think it's important enough to take the risk ."

Prowl rolled his optics, pulling out a chair in the spacious apartment and sitting himself down. "Look, you and I both know that the Institute goes under the red tape all the damned time. Hell, I've seen evidence of your fingers being in that pie more often than not. I haven't said anything since we're partners, but..." 

He really hadn't wanted to come in and blackmail Tumbler. He really, really hadn't. But being in this hab suite, so much bigger than theirs had been... It really gnawed at his spark. Brought out his nasty side. 

And it seemed to have worked. Tumbler had his needles extended, and was moving into position behind him. 

"We aren't partners anymore, Prowl. You left me, here with everyone else."

~~

A list of dates was scrolling up on his datapad, same as all the other officers asked to be jurors in the proceedings. Each one had a time, a date, where the accused had used his gifts, and would have a symbol next to them to determine whether it had been ethical to do so at the time. The list would be double vetted by another trusted mnemosurgeon, but the juror wouldn't know any specifics. They only had access to the dates, and whether there was any doubt they'd been unscrupulous. 

Any moment now, any moment that night would figure on the list, and Prowl would get the chance satisfaction of knowing everyone else would see that mark on the list, and brand Chromedome Guilty... It was a shame he couldn't vote himself for this one, thanks to their previous ties, but the system would do it's work. He'd get his comeuppance. 

Just a few more dates... Wow, Chromedome had been busy. 

~~

Prowl bit his lip as he felt the surge of power from the bigger bot's cable, the strength of Proteus rushing through his systems. The senator didn't allow him time to acclimate, to get used to it, only forcefully imposed his will everywhere across his being, a rough, sudden and harsh interface that sent a thrill of excitement through the patrolman's chassis. 

He'd allowed the connection, had even been made to beg for it on his knees in order to have it, and though he'd had his thoughts, just like every single time before the moment his receptors flared with the presence of Proteus' rough connection, it was worth it. 

"A senator? Wow, and here I thought you knew better. Proteus, too. Man, talk about terrible taste." 

Tumbler? But, they were in... Proteus had gone through so much trouble to protect his privacy, had made Prowl go through so much to hide all evidence of their meeting... but he was... 

"We're... Nghg.. in my head?"

Another cycle of power, from Proteus into him and back into the senator. The larger bot was forcefully giving and taking, not even giving Prowl the chance to participate, simply using his body as a means to an end. It felt... It felt -real-. Even his feelings from back then, the shame, the need, the exhilaration... it was all coming back, and coming back hard. 

"That's right. And it might be your head, but I'm in charge here. You're going to try and take control, it's who you are... but even if you knew the first thing about how, what you're going through right now is going to make it pretty hard to concentrate. " 

Tumbler stepped closer, shaking his head at the way Proteus simply tugged out another cable and connected it to Prowl's chest. Near his spark. With two connections, the senator was using one to force his energy , his presence into the patrolman , and the other took and took and took. The rush of sensation was too much for Prowl, and he felt his spark shudder as he overloaded. And then again, and again. But he wasn't allowed to come down, no soothing, no gentle contact. Proteus wasn't done yet, and until he was, there would be no rest for Prowl. 

"You wanted me to play with your memories, Prowl? Here's what we'll be doing. You get to relive this night. The night you realized he didn't give a flying slag about you. The night you decided to break it off. Oh, and the morning after, where you hated yourself and your decisions. Where you didn't move for two days because you felt like garbage." 

Tumbler came closer, gripping his chin with a hand that felt all too real.

"You're going to relive it a thousand times, and while you're doing that, I'm going to add little tweaks. Blind spots. You're never going to threaten Rewind again, you hear me?"

Prowl barely did. He was writhing under the heavy bulk of his secret lover, in a position that wasn't needed but had been demanded of him by Proteus, to 'show his submission'. He was only barely conscious of capsule of circuit boosters the senator slid into his mouth. A way to feed off the thrill of the experience through their connection without having to taint his own systems. 

~~

Prowl seethed in his chair. Chromedome could have taken out the memory of that night. The memory of the tampering, the horrible flashback, all of it. Could even have made him new memories as to why he woke up tossed in Translucent Heights' garbage . But the arrogant son of a glitch had left it there, just to taunt him. Make him know he'd been tampered with. Compromised. And all he needed to do to prove it was let someone else waltz into his brain and see what he'd been subjected to, see his moment of weakness. 

See just how much it had Hurt him when Tumbler betrayed him. 

But now, well, only the examiner would know, instead of a court full of people, he'd see that memory of Chromedome using his needles on him that night and... Wait, they'd skipped it. No. Nononononono. 

He hadn't... 

Everything turned up green. 

Seeing no issues, the jurors all voted innocent. 

The verdict was passed. 

~~

Tumbler tore his fingers out of his ex-partner's neck with a roughness that would leave him sore for days. It took him a while to bring the silver colored patrol bot outside the door, but a quick call to building security explaining some drunkard had sneaked his way in and disturbed him, looking for Ambus no doubt, and the matter was settled. 

All he needed now was to use his needles again and... 

"Tumbler? What are you doing up so late? Reviewing a case file or something?" 

"Huh? Oh uh... I'm not sure, actually. Must have only shutdown half way and gotten an urge for a bit of engex. Want a cup ? " 

"Just come back to bed."

"On my way."


End file.
